The PKMN Files
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: This is one of my first stories, so it's sorta funny written. Anyway, it's about 2 pokemon who go on a mysterious adventure. POSTED 2ND CHAPTER!. R&R if you want me to post the next!
1. The mystery begins...

This story is a little difficulty written, but that's because this is one of my earlier stories, when I was still a rookie. Anyway, it starts off with a commercial and then the first chapter of the story begins. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own pokemon, I just like to watch it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE PKMN FILES  
  
(Advertisement)  
  
*spooky music* (In a laboratory) A brown-haired girl: Mikey, I hope you will work with me.  
  
The blond-haired boy named Mikey: But what if I fail?  
  
"Pkmn. Video's presents THE PKMN FILES."  
  
*Sounds of danger and bangs*  
  
An eevee and a meowth touch a stone and suddenly start to change.  
  
Eevee: What's happening? What's going on?  
  
"An exiting film with things you'd never thought you would see."  
  
Meowth runs away from Jessie and James.  
  
"Follow Eve and Mikey and discover, not only the world's secrets, but their own as well."  
  
The brown-haired girl sees a boy getting beaten up by strange looking creatures.  
  
"See their mysterious adventures with people they thought were harmless."  
  
Mikey and Eve all of the sudden change shape.  
  
"Just when you thought it was safe, something happens."  
  
A boy is lying in a bed with people around him.  
  
*Music stops*  
  
It's out there.could be anywhere.The PKMN Files...  
  
(Story)  
  
The beginning  
  
*Meowth*  
  
I was looking at the view. Behind me Jessie and James were arguing how to capture pikachu. I pretended to think of a plan. Instead I was thinking of meowzie. Why did she think that I'm an idiot? I stood up, but slipped. I fell on my head. I was unconscious. But then, I remembered something, from long ago, a memory I must have forgotten...  
  
"I was leaving Hollywood to join Team Rocket. On my way a raticate attacked me. I got hurt and yelled for help. Just then an eevee jumped out and attacked the raticate who ran away. I thanked eevee. She noticed I could talk. I said I had learned it by myself and then, she wanted to learn too. So we worked hard. After a while, I heard her speak. We both cheered in joy. We decided to travel together. We made a promise we'd be friends forever. Also we said we would stay together, even if one would disappear, we would find each other. She almost changed my mind about joining TR. But one day a trainer came along. We ran, but all in vain. The trainer threw a masterball. Eevee was lost. She told me to run. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. The trainer was gone, but where? He could be traveling to another city right now. I was furious and didn't know what to do. When I read the ad of TR it said you'd travel around stealing pokemon. Travel around; to find eevee, that's why I joined TR. But when I saw all the fame and money you could get I forgot about her..."  
  
I woke up. J&J didn't even notice me. I thought of eevee. I need to find her. But in all of my travels I never met a talking eevee. And I don't remember the trainer. But if I find him, I'm going to scratch him to pieces!! I was mad. I remembered, the trainer wore a sticker that said Pallet town. That's where I met eevee, and where she was caught, and I used to teach her in a laboratory. That place was weird, but we didn't notice. We should go there again. I had a plan to get eevee. Hey guys! I yelled, I told them that I know a plan to get pikachu. Ash and co. have gone to Pallet, where Ash lives. I suggest we set a trap there. They said my plan was brilliant. So we were off. But my real plan was to go look for eevee. She must be there. We arrived. J&J set a trap while I looked around. I ran away and said I was going to look around. I guessed the age of the boy who caught eevee. When I saw him, he was about 5. Now he should be 13. I know 2 boys who live here. Ash, no, too young. But how old is Gary?  
  
*Eevee*  
  
I looked around in my cage. It was dark and gloomy. There wasn't a sound. It's been a long time, has meowth forgotten me? Please let him find me, I hate this place! I remember when I got caught. The trainer was so happy to get me. He wanted to let me evolve into a jolteon. But I refused. He got mad and locked me up in this cage. Every day he tormented me, trying to let me evolve. But I refused. He doesn't know I talk; I was hoping someone would come so I could explain and escape. But no. I only know my trainer and that he has a boy neighbor. I heard he has a pikachu. I remember the fight:  
  
"Ash, you're a cheater!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Gary, you're just jealous because I zapped your pokemon!"  
  
"Get out of my sight!"  
  
"You're just a sore loser!"  
  
It was true, my trainer, or Gary, was jealous because he couldn't get any thunder pokemon.  
  
So he still tries, but I won't give up! Never! Oh, here he comes. Well, he'll just be wasting thunderstones.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
I found Gary's house. I'm going to sneak in and see if he has eevee. But what if she has evolved? What if she wasn't here? I'll have to find out. I went in. Better watch out. I heard a noise downstairs in the basement:  
  
"Eevee, why won't you evolve!!"  
  
"Eevee!! Vee!"  
  
"Well, you're not going to get supper tonight, that'll teach you! After 8 years and you still don't obey me!!"  
  
The boy left and I hid behind some boxes. It was Gary. After 8 years, he said. That must be eevee! I went down quietly. I saw a cage and in it?? Eevee!!!!! I yelled. She looked up. Meowth!!  
  
*Eevee*  
  
I saw meowth. It was unbelievable! Meowth! I yelled. We were so happy to see each other. Meowth asked me how I got here, and I told him the whole story, about Gary and so on. And he told me about TR, about Ash and his pikachu, (hey, that's the neighbor, I said) everything. He asked if I would come travel with him again. I'd love too, I said, but I'm locked up. The key is on the wall. Meowth grabbed the key and opened the cage. I ran out and we hugged each other. It's been so long!! I was overwhelmed with joy. But then we heard a noise. It was Gary!! Quick, we must escape! I said. We found an open window and climbed through it. Hurry! Meowth said. We just escaped. I heard his voice. AAAAAH!! Where is she!! I didn't care, I was free. Meowth told me to come and meet his friends. And the brats, as he called them. I agreed.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
I found Eevee and wanted to show her to J&J. But we found that they were in a fight with those brats. They saw me and were surprised. Misty: Who's that, meowth? I told her: This is eevee. She used to be my friend. She disappeared but I found her again. Ash: Nice to meet you, eevee. Hey, you're the one with the pikachu, the neighbor's boy! Eevee said. Ash: How did you know me?  
  
*Eevee*  
  
I told Ash everything. About Gary and stuff. He was mad!! He said he couldn't believe Gary would do such a thing. Misty, Tracey, J&J and Brock were also quite angry. Brock: I'm going to phone Prof. Oak. Misty: I can't believe it! Tracey: You've survived all these years. I was lucky. I said. All of the sudden Ash had that 'hey-wait-a-minute' look. Ash: Eevee, you talk!! Oops, I'll tell you. Meowth explained why. Brock came back. He said that this professor (what's a professor?) Oak was angry and was going to teach Gary a lesson. J&J said that he deserved it. But they continued their fight. But meowth knew they were going to lose and wanted to spend time with me. I suggested sitting in the tree, which had view to Gary's window so we could see what happened. He agreed.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
We sat in the tree looking at Gary's window. He was looking at his pokedex. And he was mad. But then Oak came to him. Gary didn't know how but his grandfather found out about eevee. You could see that he tried to explain but Oak was mad. He must be wondering how Ash and co. found out and told Oak. I could read his thoughts. Eevee must have gone to them. Gary was thinking. Oak found the cage and was furious. How dare you lock up pokemon!! He shouted. Just because they don't want to evolve!! He gave Gary punishment. He had to get eevee a gift and do chores for him all week. Gary quickly took a parcel and handed it to Oak. Probably the gift. Oak left. Hey! We heard. It was Ash and co. You should have seen it! I said. Gary got it! And I told them everything. We all laughed. Then we saw Oak coming to us. Oak: Here, eevee, this is from Gary. Eve!! Eevee said. Oak didn't know she talked. She opened it. There were rare candies and a nugget. Cool! I said. Misty: So what does Gary have to do now? Oak: He'll be taking care of pokemon, doing chores for them and me, which is hard work. That'll teach him.  
  
*Eevee*  
  
Hey, how about going to the old laboratory where we used to be before? Meowth suggested. Sure. I said, and we were off. Arriving there it was a real mess. I called meowth. Look, I said, a dairy, the one we found before. We couldn't read it then. Shall I read it? Meowth nodded. It says:  
  
July 18th  
  
I been working on an experiment that keeps on failing. But I won't give up. I found a stone with this inscription: "Whoever touches the pokelight stone will change, man or pokemon, whatever's in range. The true warriors will fight and seek, the one who darkly waits at the creek. He swore revenge so I made this, the one who finds wouldn't be miss."(How strange. I said. Meowth agreed)  
  
July 23rd  
  
I FOUND THE ANSWER!!! Hurray! I solved the mystery! I found out that whoever touches the stone will change! But nobody can change unless the true ones have touched it first! Oh yeah, whoever that is will change into a...huh? What's that? A bomb?!!!  
  
Meowth: Go on! I can't! The rest is burned! I told him. I think I know why, meowth said, there was an explosion. The TV said that the professor died. I looked at a metal door. Do you think he hides something in there? Meowth: Let's find out. We opened the door. It was amazing. All high-tech machines, with a note. It said that these machines were to stop the dark force. Meowth was confused. But where was the stone? he asked. There! I yelled. We looked at it. A white round glowing stone. It was pretty. Meowth! Don't touch it! It fell from his hand and we both picked it up when...we started glowing and changing shape!! What's happening? I asked What's going on?  
  
*Meowth*  
  
We turned into human shapes. When the glowing stopped, I saw a brown-haired girl standing in front of me, wearing dark brown jeans, a white top with a light brown jacket over it and white boots. Me, I had blond hair, was wearing white trousers and a white t-shirt with (of course) white sneakers. Eevee? I asked. Eevee: Wow, that's what the mystery meant! We're humans! Wait a moment, I said, then we are...THE TRUE WARRIORS!! We both yelled. Hey, if we're going to fight crime like humans, we got to have a name. Eevee: I know. I like Eve, since it's shorter than eevee. You can be Mikey. Mikey? I asked. Yeah, my trainer was called Mike before I met you. Eevee started telling about him.  
  
(Eevee's flashback)  
  
Mike and I were playing in the woods. Mike was a wonderful trainer. He thought me psychic moves. I was catching a ball when Mike looked at the bushes. Then he just shoved me away and I heard a shot. I looked at Mike. He was bleeding! I was shocked. I heard officer Jenny coming. They said Mike was dead. I was Mike's only pokemon and I didn't want to belong to anyone else. So I ran off. It was horrible, I really loved Mike!  
  
Eve hung her face down. It's going to be all right, Eve. I said O.K.? She nodded. We looked at the stuff. Hi-tech guns, teleporters, UFO? I kind of liked the human body. It felt strong. But I was not sure if I was going to fight evil since I've been evil myself. Mikey! It was Eve. How about it? First we find out who the bad guys are, and then we start fighting, with hi- tech stuff. I sat down. I'm not sure if I'll do this. Eve: Mikey, I hope you will work with me. I answered back, But what if I fail? You won't, I'm sure. Ok, but I wanted to have more people on our team. We discussed whom and then knew which ones. The pokemon from the brats. We decided to go to them. But first we changed back into normal shape.  
  
*Eevee*  
  
We found Ash & co. resting at a lake. All the pokemon were playing in the woods. Hey, pikachu, staryu, vulpix, venonat, come here for a sec., I whispered. They saw us and we explained everything, that if they would join our team by changing into humans as well. They agreed. We must keep it a secret. Meowth said. They agreed to that as well. So we brought them to the old laboratory. They were amazed. When they changed (I think you can picture their clothes yourself) pikachu was a boy, wore yellow and his hair was yellow. (The color of the clothes is as same as the hair) And vulpix, girl, red, and staryu, girl, blue, and venonat, boy, purple. But I still thought we needed more people. I said we needed more pokemon to complete all the elements. But we are both normal. Meowth said. True, but I know some psychic moves. Besides where are we going to find a psychic pokemon we can trust? I've met some of them and they kept pulling tricks on me. So we need a fighting pokemon and a stone pokemon. I know! Vulpix said. I'll get Brock's geodude! So that was settled. Geodude, boy, black. Geodude: But where do we find a fighting pokemon? Pikachu: Hey, remember primeape! They nodded. Pikachu: Ash gave him to a man who liked fighting pokemon. How about if I try to convince Ash to go there. That would be wonderful! I said. Hey, we need to give you guy's names! Pikachu, Paul. Vulpix, Venus. Staryu, Sheila. Venonat, Viola. And geodude, Giovanni! (We all laughed) Ha ha, no sorry, you're (but then pikachu cut in) Gary! (Everyone) Ha ha ha ha! Geodude: Now come on guys, or we'll never find a name for me! O.k. you're Gerald. I told him. Finally! He said. We could continue.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
Pikachu went to Ash and tried to explain he wanted to go to the city where Ash left primeape. After a while Ash understood. Ash: Hey guys, pikachu wants to go to the city where we left primeape with that man. Brock: Good idea, we didn't go there for a long time. And off we went. I said I was going to go with J&J because we always follow them anyway. And otherwise they would get suspicious. They agreed. So I went. James: Ooooh, look who has been around with his girlfriend. I became all red and then scratched him in the face. She's not my girlfriend! I yelled. Jessie: Will you two stop clowning around? I have an idea. I thought: Oh, boy, another idea. But just in case, if it doesn't fail, I'll make it fail. Just so that they can find primeape.  
  
*Eevee*  
  
I decided to join Ash and co. on their trip. With trouble from TR, which wasn't a really big problem, and some other things we went off to primeape. Soon we got the city and we met the man. After a long time chatting I got to see primeape. So did the rest of our group. (Pikachu was all ready out and the rest I secretly let out of their pokeball. Meowth secretly joined us.) Primeape was sitting behind the house. Pikachu introduced us and primeape (after explaining) wanted to join us. Primeape, gray, Pedro. So our team was complete. Now it was just a matter of getting us all in the laboratory in Pallet town. But soon Ash and co. had to go and so we went back to Pallet. Sure enough we went in the laboratory. And we changed into humans. Meowth: Now remember, no one must know about this. I have an idea. Look, I found a special detector. I read the instructions. It says this will locate any weird dangerous creatures on this planet. We'll have to capture them. Then I had an idea. I know, I said, we can split up in teams. There are 8 of us, as for the humans, there's Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, J&J.  
  
That makes 6 people. Pikachu and primeape, you guys are with Ash. For Misty, staryu, Brock, vulpix and geodude, Tracey, venonat, and meowth and I will take care of TR. Ok? They all nodded. Meowth: We are now the elite team.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
So in our pokemon shapes me and eevee went to J&J. Hey guys! I yelled, Listen, eevee is going to join us. Jessie: Oh, so do we get to evolve her? Eevee immediately hid behind me. No, you oafs, I said, she's going to help us. So don't think about it. James: Yeah, whatever. Now, what can we do to capture pikachu? J&J were arguing about their plan when eevee said to me: I think I solved the mystery by half. The true ones, which are we, touch the stone first and become humans. I answered: We will do a good job. I brought this too. I showed her the stones, which have split up in two, and they were stuck to 2 necklaces. Here, I said, wear this round your neck but hide it under the fur. It might help us. Eevee cheered up again. Hey, she said, I found this evil-tracking device so it can spot where the mean people are. I said: Isn't that a gameboy?? Eve: Yeah, but the professor made it especially to track down the bad guys. It also helps us find data about it. Cool, I never saw a gameboy with a small key board. I said, but, let's see what our first mission is. Eevee: Let's go to the laboratory, it's easier to discuss there. Yeah, I answered, J&J are not going to miss me anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? A bit childish huh? My thoughts exactly. But please review me. I would love to know what you people think. And I need to have (a) some review(s) to continue with the story and put up the next chapter. 


	2. The mystery continues...

Once again, I don't own Pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gengar statue  
  
*Eevee*  
  
Hey, meowth! I yelled. Call everyone here. We have our first assignment. Meowth called all of the pokemon here. Meowth: What is it? I said: Look at the gameboy! On the hill in Celadon city lives a woman who sells medicine. She's extremely rich and her medicines are doing wonderful. Her name is Eloisa Cabrera. But it says here, that Eloisa has been born in 1875! Meaning that she should be 125 years old, but she looks like she's 30. Pikachu: How's that possible? Eevee: They say she was some kind of a witch. When her house got burned down, she was the only survivor of the family. She was raised in an orphanage. But something keeps her young. Vulpix: Why is that bad? Eevee: It seems she can change her image too. With that ability, she commits crime and the police are left clueless. Venonat: Wow, that gameboy is amazing. Eevee: Thanks to the professor. Staryu: But how? I checked the newspapers. It said she didn't bring anything from her burned down home. Except for this gengar statue and a computer. Where did she get that from anyway? Eevee: Who knows? But I do know where she lives. Geodude, Primeape, I want you to go to her as reporters. I'll write down the questions you have to ask. Geodude: O.k. They transformed and headed off. Arriving at her house gave them the chills. They knocked and a young dark- haired lady opened the door. Now, the pen had a small radio hidden in it. And Gerald (geodude) was wearing a hat with a small camera.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
On the computer monitor we could see what happened thanks to the hat camera. Pedro asked questions about the business, the life, etc. Then he came to the main questions. Pedro: Miss Eloisa, I heard you brought a gengar statue with you. Is that right? Eloisa: Yes, you see, that statue is everything to me. That's why I have top security to protect it. Pedro: Oh? Do you mind if we see it? Eloisa: No, have a look. She took them to a room and described everything. The first room you had to get in was all white. A camera, which was hanging on the wall, could see you in no time. Next room, there were hidden alarm beams. Next room, there were tiles on the floor. If you'd step on the wrong tile the alarm would go off. And finally, there was a room filled with water. Step in the water and the alarm would go off. Only if u pressed the right button on the wall the water would lower and there would be stones to step on. And even if someone did get through all these obstacles, the statue itself would have a small surprise. Pedro and Gerald said goodbye and headed here. Eevee analyzed the information they had. Eevee: O.k. This is going to take pokemon work. The first room, There is a button to set the alarm off. Meowth! You're perfect for this job since you're all white. Next room, the beam. Venonat! You could spray your pollen so we could see where they are. Now the tiles. I know, geodude, you can float to the button that switches the alarm off. Same thing goes for the water. The buttons, you have to press the right one. Oh, and I figured out the statue's trick too. You are the smartest pokemon I've ever met! I said. Eevee: Thanks, so I need meowth, venonat, geodude and me. The rest of you, you distract the guards in front of the door. Staryu: What do you need the statue for? Eevee: Maybe that's where the key to the mystery is.  
  
*Eevee*  
  
So our plan was put in action at night. We got past the guards, past the white room, past the beams, past the tiles. In the last room the rocks appeared. O.k. I said. You guy's stay here, I'll go to the statue. I jumped across while everybody watched. I saw the statue. I put my hand on it. I counted 1, 2, and 3. And I removed the statue from its place. I held the statue upside-down and saw a knob. I pulled the knob and a bottle came out! Just then, I almost dropped the statue. Phew, that was close! I put the statue back on its place and again I counted to 3 before I let go. I jumped back across. We ran out of the building. The statue was left behind, but I had the potion. It was safe. And by the way, I still don't know what a professor is.  
  
*Meowth*  
  
The next morning Pedro and Gerald went back to the old house. They used the excuse to say that they forgot something, but in real life we all wanted to know what happened to the lady. Apparently, she just awoke. Wait, she said, let me put on my cream. I thought: She's going to get a big surprise. We could hear her yell: What!! My potion!! Gone!! NOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! We heard a BIG bang and all the guards ran inside her room. We saw a body of a very old lady, who was dead. It seemed because there was no potion, she went to her age, which she was supposed to be now. You could see the darkness in her eyes. If you used the potion, you would have to use it everyday and all the time, cause if you'd stop (no matter if you only used it once) you could be dead that instant. Once you used that potion, there was no turning back. And she gave her life for eternal youth. Creepy.  
  
Well, that was the 2nd chapter! What do ya think about it! Review me if you wanna read the next chappie! 


End file.
